chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimicry
Mimicry is the ability to mimic anything, from abilities and skills to substances. Characters *'Saviour' has this ability. Limits 'Saviour' is able to turn himself or herself into anything, and can also mimic things from people. He or she could use this to turn himself or herself into whatever he or she wants, by mimicking a certain substance, animal, plant, creature or person. The ability can also be used to mimic abilities from other people, but 'Saviour' must be exposed to the ability to do this. It's also possible to mimic skills, behaviours and knowledge from others. There is no real limit to what 'Saviour' can mimic, apart from what he or she chooses to attempt mimicking. Similar Abilities *Ability mimicry is the ability to copy the abilities of others temporarily, through a conscious decision *Empathic mimcry is the ability to reflexively mimic all nearby abilities permanently *Conscious mimicry is the ability to consciously copy nearby abilities permanently *Naming mimicry is the ability to mimic an ability by naming it *Substance mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into any substance *Liquid mimicry is the ability to turn into any liquid *Sand mimicry is the ability to turn into sand *Metal mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into metal *Diamond mimicry is the ability to turn one's body into diamond *Fire mimicry is the ability to turn into fire *Light mimicry is the ability to mimic light *Star mimicry is the ability to mimic traits of a star *Electrical mimicry is the ability to take the form of electricity *Dust mimicry is the ability to turn into dust *Gold mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into gold *Ice mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into ice *Water mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into water *Blood mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into blood *Smoke mimicry is the ability to turn into smoke *Sublimation is the ability to turn into a gaseous state *Air mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into air *Oxygen mimicry is the ability to turn into oxygen molecules *Shadow mimicry is the ability to change into a shadow *DNA mimicry is the ability to copy a person's appearence and abilities from their DNA *Genetic mimicry is the ability to mimic genetic traits from others *Bloodline mimicry is the ability to mimic abilities from one's ancestors *Hereditary mimicry is the ability to mimic skills, appearances and abilities from one's ancestors *Character ability mimicry is the ability to mimic abilities from characters in books, films, games and other media *Aura mimicry is the ability to alter copy another's aura, and gain traits and abilities from them *Mental mimicry is the ability to copy another's mental capacity *Mythological mimicry is the ability to turn into any mythological creature *Angel mimicry is the ability to take on angel-like features and abilities *Phoenix mimicry is the ability to take on characteristics that a phoenix would have *Dragon mimicry is the ability to mimic various abilities that a dragon would have *Animalistic mimicry is the ability to take on animal-like features and traits *Animal mimicry is the ability to turn into any animal *Half-animal mimicry is the ability to turn half of one's body into any animal *Plant mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into plants *Snake mimicry is the ability to take on snake like characteristics *Bug mimicry is the ability to take on the characteristics of a bug *Spider mimicry is the ability to take on spider like features *Voice mimicry is the ability to copy anothers voice *Capability mimicry is the ability to mimic skills and knowledge from others temporarily *Adoptive muscle memory is the ability to mimic physical skills from others *Echoing is the ability to temporarily mimic abilities, skills, knowledge, appearance and personality traits from others nearby *Formshifting is the ability to mimic the form of other people, animals, plants and objects Category:Abilities